


It couldn't be done

by here_comes_batman



Category: Jack Frost - Fandom, The Santa Clause
Genre: Impossible, Jack - Freeform, Jack Frost - Freeform, TheSantaClause, magical hugs, santa, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They told me it couldn't be done..." </p><p>I wonder how that conversation came to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It couldn't be done

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a funny little thought i had about the line Jack Frost utters when Lucy is hugging him.

As Lucy grabbed him tightly, Jack didn't know how to react.  
He felt like his insides were melting, and he began blabbering uncontrollably.  
Confused and panicked he looked down at the girl.  
"What's happening to me?!" He yelled.  
Lucy looked up at him and smiled innocently.  
"I'm warming your heart..." 

That sentence send Jack right into a flashback. 

 

23rd of April 1968.

Mother Nature looked at the winter sprite with a furious look in her eyes.  
He had crossed the line this time,  
oh he had screwed up big. 

Of course Jack had known that what he did was bad, but what was having fun without taking a little risk? He liked the thrill.  
With a smug look on his face he thought back at his deed. 

 

It was a sunny day, Easter was coming up.  
Jack had always hated Easter.  
It came just as his snow melted.  
Children and parents happy to see his beautiful creation melted away, leaving ugly flowers and green grass in its place.  
And as April rolled around, so did Easter.  
Now that particularly day, Jack had been quite pissed off, he doesn't even remember why.  
He was walking around town when suddenly he stumbled across a few Children.  
They looked at him weirdly, a man dressed totally in blue with frost marks? That was odd in the middle of spring.  
Of course the little kids had asked who Jack was, and he had proudly proclaimed his name was Jack Frost.  
He didn't get the reaction he'd hoped however.  
He had expected it though, no one really knew who Jack Frost was anymore.  
The few who did were adults, and they never believed him when he told them he was actually Jack Frost.  
Maybe it was the concept of never being seen, maybe it was envy of te Easter bunny whom was seemingly loved by all, or maybe even the thought of being alone, but Jack snapped. 

"I am Jack Frost you little brat! I bring you snow and ice, and how do you repay me? With ignorance! Well let's see if you'll remember me now!" He yelled.  
The boy and his friends stumbled back as Jack turned blue all over and a strange mist began to circle around him.  
"Have it your way ignorant people, one way or another they'll know who I am" Jack muttered to himself. 

With all his power he released a huge black cloud that hung over the small town.  
The watery sun was blocked out by the cloud and the little kids playing outside, searching for Easter eggs looked up at the sky in confusion.  
Then it happened.  
Small snowflakes began to fall down, first a few, but then it began to snow harder and harder.  
Mothers rushed their kids inside and left the eggs. Tops and shorts were replaced by sweaters and jeans.  
When the snow did not stop, a lot of people began to worry.  
It was all over the news, a blizzard was forming over their small town!  
Nobody knew how, or why, but the boys knew. They would never ever forget, and they would make sure nobody they knew would underestimate Jack Frost. 

Jack chuckled at himself as e thought about it. But mother Nature gave him a piercing look.  
"Jack, you made a blizzard in April! You ruined Easter! Do you know, how bad this is for the Easter bunny?-"  
Easter bunny cut her off.  
"You are a horrible person Jack, all you bring is destruction. To yourself and everyone around you. So are cold, outside and inside. Who would ever want you as a friend?" 

Mother Nature tried to shush him, but actually Bunny was saying what all of them thought, but were too afraid to say. And Jack knew. He knew nobody liked him, he could see it in their eyes. The disapproval, the disappointment, the anger

"You are incapable of making promises, incapable of friendship, incapable of change and incapable to love." Bunny spit 

Now Bunny hit a nerve.  
Jack could change, he knew so. He knew how to, he had to unfreeze himself. He would keep his power, but the walls he had built for himself all those years would melt. He would be sappy and good and nice. Jack cringed at the thought. He just didn't want that to happen. He was having so much fun while on the Naughty list! How could anyone want to change? "Hey who says I can't change? I can. I just don't want to." Jack said stubbornly.  
"Yeah right, don't try to fool us Frost. Your hart is too cold to ever be thawed. I know that you'll never change because you don't want to. But don't expect us to have your back Frost. We're not your friends. You'll never have friends" 

With that Bunny left the room, leaving Jack stunned. Nobody had ever said such things to him, and deep down they stung. But as usual, Jack kept his cool and acted as if he didn't care. It was his image, he couldn't turn into a slushy now. He bottled his anger and sadness up, and then when it became too much, he caused a blizzard or two. Too bad this time it was on Easter, big deal...

 

But Jack knew Bunny was right, he wouldn't ever change. He thought he was just fine the way he was.  
And if that included having a cold heart, so be it. 

Suddenly he was standing in Santa's workshop again, with Lucy's arms around him. Surprised he watched as tiny cracks appeared in his suit. The blue fabric eventually breaking away to reveal a white suit. Lucy was warming his heart...  
"They told me that couldn't be done..." He mumbled.  
But as the girl was spreading a warm feeling through his chest, he felt joy like he never had before, but also pain.  
Now that he thought about Bunny's words, he realized they had been true.  
He was so cold, he wondered why everyone had put up with him so long.  
Regret filled him as he glanced at his hands that had some color returning to them.  
He swiftly looked at Santa, who was smiling fondly. He returned his gaze to Lucy as she whispered a few words to him that made him smile nonetheless: 

"They didn't know about magical hugs" 

It was true what bunny had said, he didn't have any friends, yes he was alone and rude...  
but maybe she could forgive him. Maybe, if he tried really hard... She could be his friend after all.

 

Later that night Jack stood in front of a mirror. His appearance had changed a lot.  
His fiercely bright blue eyes had darkened to a softer blue, his hair had turned brown, and his chilly outfit had turned into a nice white suit.  
'Well would you look at that' he thought to himself.  
'I guess Bunny was wrong for a small part. I can change' he thought with a sly smile on his face.  
And for once in his life, 

He didn't mind change


End file.
